spirit_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Nether Realm
The Nether Realm are ruled by the Ghost Eye Race, the Dark Shadow Race and the Horned Demon Race. They were previously led by the Dark Nether Race before their believed extinction. The realm is filled with Nether Demonic Energy that the inhabitants use to cultivate. When they invade other realms, they plant Nether Realm plants and release Nether insect so Nether Demonic Energy can be produced. The Nether Realm is covered by eternal night and cold. The Nether Realm has their own local language. Other inhabitants include Nether beasts, Bloodthirsty Blade Demons and all kinds of other Nether beasts On the top of the heirarchy are the 5 Evil Gods and then followed by a racial clan chief. The Dark Nether Race are regarded as the strongest race and hold a hight status in the Nether Realm and their elites evolve to be become Evil Gods. Their Evil Gods have died during the war against the Spirit realm. The Nether Realm highly regard their Evil Gods and that is why Gao Yu who possesses the soul fragment of an Evil God gained a high status among them. They revere Qin Shan and refer to him as their Venerable One because he saved the inhabitants from destruction. They also have an agreement with him that he will aid the return of Horned Race to their homeland. The Nether Realm recognize his wooden statue and will honor any request made by the owner of his keepsake as long as it does not go against the interest of the Nether Realm. The yearn to return to the Nether Continent where their heritage altars are located. Part of their wish was fulfilled when Qin Lie accidentally opened a Nether passageway to their realm by lifting the 12 spirit pillars in the Armament Sect. HISTORY Three thousand years ago, the Nether Realm had a lot of elites living and cultivating in both Spirit Realm and the Nether Continent. The Nether Continent can be considered Spirit Realm’s most magical and extraordinary continent. It was always filled with incredibly thick nether demonic energy, and there were many evil nether passageways that directly reached the Nether Realm. It can be said that the Nether Continent is the window to the Nether Realm. The three most powerful races of the Nether Realm, the Ghost Eye Race, the Dark Shadow Race, and the Horned Demon Race, all built their heritage altars on the Nether Continent, gradually migrating the elites of their respective races to the Nether Continent. As the strength of the five Evil Gods increased massively, the three patriarchs of the three powerful races gradually yearned for more than just the Nether Continent. After the three patriarchs had a meeting with each other, they were ready to nibble at the small continents surrounding the Nether Continent. This was done to expand the forces of the Nether Realm and give clansmen the chance to have more space to cultivate. While the three races were rapidly expanding, they accidentally threatened the interests of Sky Mender Palace. Sky Mender Palace sent their men to inform the three patriarchs to restrain their people. They forbade them from expanding further and only allowed themto occupy the Nether Realm. They did not listen because if they believed their strength at that time could contend with that Gold ranked faction. As a result, Sky Mender Palace rallied their subordinate forces and other factions and attacked them. During the war, the five Evil Gods were killed, the three clan chiefs were either injured or killed, and their races suffered massive loses. Sky Mender Palace wanted to bring the coalition of Spirit Realm factions to the Nether Realm and exterminate them but Qin Shan stepped in and begged that they be spared. The Spirit Realm factions accommodated his request but sealed their realm as a result. The Nether Realm made a pact with Sky Mender Palace that all inhabitants should return to Nether Realm and not step into Spirit Realm again. All of the passages that connected Nether Realm to Spirit Realm had been destroyed under Sky Mender Palace’s supervision effectively blocking their entry. They lost access to their heritage altars in the Nether Continent. They also believed that the Dark Nether Race became extinct since they could not find any living member. It was later revealed that the Sky Mender Palace achieved a pyrrhic victory in their battle over Nether Realm. They believed that if the Dark Nether Race was present and leading them, they had a good chance of losing. Sky Mender Palace had to pay a terrible, terrible price to ultimately take down the five Demon Gods. They didn’t recover their strength even though 3 thousand years had passed. Recent Times An entrance to the Nether Realm was opened accidentally by Qin Lie in the Armament Sect where they promptly engaged the forces of the Scarlet Tide Continent. They planned to fight their way through to Herb Mountain where a direct portal to the Nether Continent built by Qin Shan exists. They encountered the Ling family and discovered they were members of the Dark Nether Race. They brought the Ling family with them to safety and migrated to the Nether Continent. The Nether Realm formed a trade agreement with the Heavenly Sword Mountain brokered by the one of the previous Horned Demon Race great generals, The 8 horned Ta Te. Sky Mender Palace formally retracted their restricting oath against the members of Nether Realm from three thousand years ago. They will allow the three major races of Nether Realm to return to Spirit Realm. They have also unsealed the Nether Continent allowing the Nether Realm races to migrate there. The denizens of Nether Continent are in conflict with the Gold faction Blue Flame Manor who established themselves there after the sealing of Nether Continent and are rapidly expanding against Sky Mender Palace's interests. After the restriction has been lifted, Nether Realm have engaged them to drive them out. STRONGEST RACES Horned Demon Race Ghost Eye Race Dark Nether Race Dark Shadow Race Materials The Nether Realm have many ingredients and materials unique to their realm because of the Nether Demonic energy present in their environment. Some of these materials are highly sought after and can even cause conflict. Heaven Grade # Nether Hell Demonic Fruit - grows in Nether Realm’s Nine Soul Hell. This demonic fruit forms from the extraction of refined soul threads, Culminating into a fruit after millions of years. The Nether Hell Demonic Fruit can become a martial practitioner’s second True Soul, giving a martial practitioner an extra soul separate from their original soul. This is the equivalent of having another life and is very precious as a result. # Profound Yin Nine Leaf Lotus - Grade Three spirit material. Such a miraculous thing could only be bred in a Profound Yin Nether Sea.There are many uses to the Profound Yin Nine Leaf Lotus. if you one day reach the peak of the Fragmentation Realm and are about to ascend to the Nirvana Realm... if you are able to swallow a raw Profound Yin Nine Leaf Lotus during your ascension, then your soul will be protected by a lotus formed from profound yin energy. There will also be nine false souls capable of confusing the will of the heavens and assisting you in enduring a bit of the Nirvana Realm’s burning flame, giving your True Soul a momentary buffer # Black Jade Soul Essence -is the main material used to forge the Black Jade Soul Altar.. “The Imperishable Realm. The Black Jade Soul Altar is ranked fifth as one of the seven rarest soul altars!"